Enchanted Love :On Hold
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Follow Bella as she finds herself imprisoned in a castle with our young vampire prince Edward in order to safe her father. Will the help of the enchanted staff help love to blossom between the two of them? Or will Bella not learn the important lesson?
1. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the beauty and the beast story line all rights belong to their authors. **

**Welcome to my new story it is based on the fairy tell (The beauty and the beast) I hope you enjoy as this has always been one of my favorite fairy tells.**

**Main Characters:**

**The Prince- Edward**

**Beauty- Bella **

**Gaston – Jacob**

**Bella Dad: Charlie**

**Gaston's follower: Sam**

**Lumier : Emmet**

**Clocks worth: Carlisle**

**Wardrobe: Alice**

**Miss. Pots : Esme**

**Chip: Jasper**

**Barbette: Rosalie**

**Asylum Guy: James**

**Prologue: **

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a stunning castle. Although the prince had everything his heart desired, his heart was cold and unkind; some would even go as far as to say that the prince was selfish or that he had no heart.

He close to no friends but there were a select few that had befriended this cold man. He made sure that they had everything they could want and even through they were apart of his staff they never felt the need to leave the castle.

Until one night an old beggar women came to the castle, she asked for shelter from the bitter storm in exchange for a single rose.

Repulsed by her hideous appearance the prince turned and sneered at the gift and turned the old women away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances because true beauty was found within.

But when the prince dismissed her again, the old women's ugliness welted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologise but it was too late as the enchantress had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment she casted a strong spell on that transformed him into a cold hearted monster that would thirst for blood! That's right she had changed him into a vampire. The spell also affected anyone that was in the castle at the time, this in turn made it an enchanted castle as they were transformed into furniture that was alive and cutlery that could sing and dance like any human could.

Ashamed by his new form the prince locked himself away from the outside world in fear that he would hurt someone or worse kill them. He received an enchanted mirror that was his only light to the outside world around him. After a few months he learned to control his thirst, he learned to hunt animals but would never go further than the woods directly outside his castle.

The rose that was offered to him that night was truly an enchanted rose that would blossom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal fell then the spell would be broken.

If not he would be doomed to remain a vampire forever. As the years went past sadness spread throughout the castle, the prince fell into despair and lost all hope as who could ever learn to love a monster.

**Please Review if you would like to see this story continue love gem **


	2. Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and the beast all rights belong to their authors.**

**Thank you to the fabulous people who added me to their fav's, alerts and who reviewed the last chapter! CareyAlice1, BiteMePleeze, littlelizruth, A is for Angel and OMG. **

**Chapter 1: Town**

**Bella Pov: **

The morning wind whistled through the trees as I stepped out of the little house I lived in with my father Charlie. My morning routine was always the same as I would always borrow a book from the local town library and I would always finish it in one night which meant that I could return it and get another average to read.

Books had always enchanted me ever since I was a little girl, when I was only three years old my mother Renee died from unknown causes which broke mine and my father heart.

As I walked slowly through town reading, my favourite chapter from the book I always enjoyed Withering Heights. I noticed the baker was walking down the street selling fresh bread and pasties as always.

In this small boring town everyone knew your name and everything that you did but the only difference was the fact that I didn't fit in. I wanted romance and average like you would see in story books and of course this caused the town's people to have a weird opinion of me.

"Bonjour Isabella" the baker called before turning back to sell some more bread.

"Bonjour" I say in a polite tone even through everyone knew how much I hated being called Isabella. I liked being called Bella but no one seemed to pick that up which bugged me to no end.

After stumbling a few feet further to the small library I pushed the door open only to be greeted by the familiar sound of the small bell.

Noticing the bookkeeper I began to speak "Here's the book I borrowed."

"Which would you like now?" the kind bookkeeper asked as I made my way to one of the small shelves in the corner of the room.

"Oh, this one I think." I replied as I hold out the book what I'm sure I most have read about a thousand times already.

"But you've read five times already" he exclaimed in shock.

"Oh but it's my favorite, the far away lands, sword fights, the unknown and of course the love between the prince and the princess" I answered as I blush made it's way onto my cheeks as I described the book in short detail.

"If you like it that much it's yours" he replied happily.

"Are you sure this most be worth a lot of money, I couldn't possibly" I mumbled helplessly.

"Bella it would be my honour if you would take this book to treasure it" the bookkeepers said in a soft tone which made me grateful as not only had he just given me this fabulous book but he was also one of the only people to call me Bella.

"Thank you sir, thank you" I sang as I walked out of the small the library and back into the ground of starling eyes.

I quickly tugged the small book into my coat as I made my way back to my father Charlie Swan. My nickname for him was papa and he is a genius that invented all types of machines that could help people, it was just a shame he couldn't seem to get one to work.

Suddenly decided that I didn't need to be home just yet I sat down fountain and pull my new book out of my coat.

The looks I was getting explained that the towns people were gossiping about me or my papa again of course I tried to not let it bother me, But they wanted to see me use my beauty to take advantage of people , which would never happen.I must have been sitting there for a good ten minutes before I hear gun shots close by which meant that Jacob was hunting for sport again with his little follower Sam.

Looking towards the inn I see Jessica, Lauren, and Emily fawning over him as he cleans he gun.

What do they see in that pig? I questioned myself as I lowed my gaze to the ground, sure he had the looks but he was cruel and a pig towards the women in this town.

'_Oh great just my luck he coming towards me' _I thought as I tried to hurry and pack my book away so that I could leave before he got close enough to touch me.

Sadly I tried in vain as the next thing I knew a deep voice was speaking directly towards me.

"So Isabella, what are you doing on this fine day," he asked as he tried to move closer towards me.

"Well I was just leaving, I promised my father that I would help him today," I offered as I walked slowly forward.

"Oh that crazy old man, he needs all the help he can get," Sam barked in laughter and of course Jacob joined in.

"My father is not crazy" I argued sadly.

This caused Jacob to smack Sam on the head before saying "Yeah her father is a genius."

I knew Jacob had only said that so that I wouldn't be mad with him as god knows he wanted to become involved one day and that thought alone made me shutter with disgust and fear.

Suddenly a loud bang fills the air which I knew had come from my house without even looking in its direction. Without a moments hesitation Jacob and Sam were laughing loudly to themselves as they tired to catch there breathe.

Without even a goodbye I run back towards my house as fast as my clumsy feet could carry me as I needed to make sure that Charlie was ok.

**Jacob Pov: **

Isabella was the most beautiful girl in town and she was the one I was going to marry as I deserved nothing but the best.

Yeah I had my fair choice of maidens but none of them compared to little Isabella Swan! Even through she was always buried in those books and paid little attention to me, I could see me working that out of her once we were married and make no mistake that would be soon.

**Please, Please Review it would mean the world to me xoxox**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to Kristen Stewart Is My Life for looking this through for me; I hope you enjoy working with me love gem.**


	3. It Works

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and beast all rights belong to the authors. **

**Thank you for all the story alerts and fav's I received and a special thank you to all the people who reviewed! Angeldolphin01, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, BiteMePleeze, littlelizruth, amanda pattinson,** **A is for Angel, peter2918 and Kristen Stewart Is My Life. **

**Chapter 2: It works**

**Bella Pov:**

I ran up the path way faster than usual, I couldn't stop thinking that my father needed my help. You see my papa gets into these sorts of predicaments a lot...

Usually the basement would have all sorts of damage to it which brings me to his latest invention which happened to be a wood chopper which was still not working. The town's people don't understand him or me just because he likes to play with science and I am always lost in my books doesn't make us any different does it?

Charlie looks an awful lot like me; we have the same brown eyes and plain hair, which would never get me, noticed if this wasn't such a small town.

As I walked into the basement, my nose catches the smell of smoke but I don't worry as it always smells like this when papa is working on making something work.

As I scan the room, my heart begins to race as I don't see him anywhere, so I call out 'papa' and before I know it Charlie pops out from under the wood chopping machine.

This makes me sigh in relief.

"Bells, would you hand me that wrench please?"My father asks as he eyes the wrench that was on the corner of the work top.

Without a second thought I hand him the wrench he asked for before taking a seat on the nearly by bench. That's when I let my thoughts on what had happen today invade my mind as I truly feel out of place and unwanted..

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" I ask sadly which makes him pop his head back out and look at me in surprise.

"You odd, my daughter? Not at all, did someone call you that...?" Charlie asked lightly but I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"No father I'm just asking! "I reply in a shy tone.

"Ok so did you get a new book today?" Charlie asked to lighten the mood which of course worked as I loved talking about the books I read.

"Well I went to the library today as always and the bookkeeper let me have this book" I replied holding up a copy of the book. Which caused Charlie to smile before turning back to work on his invention.

I sat the flipping through the pages of my book and after about fifteen minutes of banging, Charlie popped out unannounced and stated that he was finished.

"Well let's see it this thing works," Charlie states nervously before he flicked a switch and with in seconds the axe is chopping the wood evenly before sending it flying into a neat pile of wood logs.

"Oh, papa you're going to win first place I just know it," I cried in excitement as my father's machine was actually working.

"You really think so?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Of course papa" I answered truthfully as I had all the faith in the world when it came to my father.

After we finished speaking, I help my father pack up the things that he would need for the science fair and begged him to be careful as it was almost sundown and that's when the wolfs come out in the woods.

"Stop worrying bells, I'll be fine! Phillip has never failed me yet and I have a perfectly good map so I can go the right way" he explained which bought me a little comfort.

With that he starts riding away and I shout after him "alright but careful, no shortcuts and I love you."

Charlie was gone which meant that I was alone, so I decided to start feeding the chickens so that they wouldn't go hungry and so could get my mind off my worry for Charlie.

**Charlie Pov:**

Don't know why my Bella is always so worried about me, I'm always careful. Hmm this map says to go to the left but to my right looks a lot shorter so I decide to take a chance.

"Come on Phillip lets go this way," I ordered softly but as soon as he looked down the path, he shakes his head and starts trotting the way the map said we should go.

"Phillip it's only a short cut, come on." I ordered once again as I tugged on his reins and we were on our way once again.

About five minutes later I see something move before a loud howl cuts through the air.

'_Oh no that can't be a wolf, not here_!' I silently begged.

Faster than I thought possible, I start to make Phillip turn by pulling on his reins once again but it's too late as were surrounded. Phillip quickly started galloping down an unknown path until we came in a halt directly at an edge of a cliff. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella's warning, she had reminded me, 'no short cuts.'

Oh why didn't I listen? I questioned as Phillip reeled upwards, which sent we flying until I hit the cold hard ground.

My lanterns light suddenly grew dark and before I could I could think about what was happening, Phillip was rushing past the wolfs into the darkness.

Howls once again filled the air and I could fear was fear, _please let me survive this! _

**Well that's it for another chapter thank you for reading it means a lot to me, Please review if you would like to see the next chapter love gem.**


	4. In from the cold and Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and the beast all rights belong to the authors.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to my lovely readers for adding this story to their alerts and fav's. Also to the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter! Jenox2009, KaraLinda, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Sunshine72, CareyAlice1, DizzyIzzyCullen, BiteMePleeze, peter2918, A is for Angel and Kristen Stewart is My Life.**

**Charlie Pov:**

My breath was quickly leaving my lungs as I ran as fast as I could through the bitter dark woods. I could hear the sound of paws following close behind but I didn't dare too look back.

Part of me hoped that my dear trusted Phillip was ok, as it wasn't his fault that we took the wrong path; it was mine.

"Please" I muttered out of breath as I turned a sharp corner in hopes to confuse the wolves, sadly that was to no avail as I could hear them still close behind me.

But that's when it happened! A tall, yet dark castle with iron gates came into view. It was all above creepy but it was enter those gates or die by being mulled to death. My guess is that you can understand why I didn't hesitate to push those iron bars and enter to dead gardens.

Once inside I pushed the gate shut with my foot before a chill ran through my body as one of the wolves snapped at me through the bars. Luckily however the wolves were unable to get through the bars and quickly hurried away through the dark forest.

Feeling a lump rise in my throat, I stumbled to my feet and began to take a closer look at this uninviting place. My pervious statement must have been an understatement as this place was not only dead but cold and dark. It made you feel as if only the darkest of souls could dell here!

Not knowing what a waited me beyond the outside of this cold dark place I decided it would be best to see if I could seek out shelter for the night as it wasn't safe in the woods and it would be to dark to find my way home.

So before I could change my mind, I rushed forward and laid a heavy knock on the door only to find that it was open slightly. I briefly closed my eyes out of fear before snapping them back open and pushing the door until I had enough room to get inside.

"Hello" I whispered fearfully before pushing the grant doors closed and making my way through the dimly lit hallway that led to a grand staircase that was made out of black marble.

"Is someone there, I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night" I continued as I still didn't receive an answer.

That's when a sudden yelp came from the corner of the room followed by a cheerful voice, "Of course monsieur, you are welcome here."

"Who said that? I shouted as I saw nobody in sight but I clearly heard a man's voice. That's when I quickly picked up a candle stick holder from the side as I needed light to look for the person who was willing to help me.

A gentle tap on my shoulder caused me to whirl around once again, before they spoke the words "over here" and I came face to face with a talking candle stick holder.

The shock alone was enough to make it slip out of my hands as a shocked "Ohh" escaped me.

"Oh thanks drop me why don't you" the candle stick holder muttered in a childish voice.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled as I bought it closer to make sure that I didn't damage this amazing candle stick. Part of me still couldn't believe that this candle stick was talking but the bigger part that believed in science told me that nothing was impossible.

"Think nothing of it man" it answered cheerfully.

That's when a talking clock entered the conversation, "Ohh now you've done it Emmett, you had to get involved didn't you?"

"What how is this constructed? This should be impossible" I cut in as I picked up the clock and started exploring it to see if there was any unknown wires that would enable this clock to speak English.

"Put me down" The clock demanded as I touched his feet and wined the key at the back of the clock which would usually have changed the time.

That's when a sneeze escaped me and my body seemed to become weaker from all the travelling.

"Come monsieur warm yourself by the fire and by the way I'm Emmett and my friend over there is Carlisle don't worry his not usually so boring "the candle stick holder named Emmett quickly explained before a loud laugh escaped his lips.

"That would be great Emmett" I answered in a grateful tone as he led me to a large arm chair that was stated by the fireplace.

"I demand that you stop right now!" Carlisle demanded as I went to sit down in the soft arm chair.

"No please not the master's chair Emmett" Carlisle stated strongly but you could here the clear fear in his tone as Emmett refused to listen to him.

"Carlisle stop worrying so much this poor monsieur is soaked to the bone, we have to help him and we all know how much you love pleasing and helping people" Emmett reasoned with Carlisle which caused a compassionate look to cross his clock like features.

"Fine crust of bread and some water, then send him on his way" Carlisle pleaded which made me worry about why he way so jumpy and eager to get me out of the way.

"I'll have none of that now Carlisle dear; we need to help this poor man. Here you go sir, a lovely cup of tea for you. This should have you warmed up in no time at all; by the way I'm Esme."

"Thank you Esme" I mumbled again as I took the small cup to my lips, this however caused the enchanted cup to jump a little before a small laugh escaped him.

"It tickles mama" the cup smiled brightly as he stared towards Esme.

"Don't be rude Jasper, let the poor man drink his tea" Esme scolded which caused Jasper to form a sheepish look on his enchanted face.

"Sorry mama" he answered and with that I kept drinking until a cold blast of air filled the room followed by some very heavy breathing.

"Someone's here, I can feel it" a menacing voice growled from the door way.

"Let me explain master, this man got lost in the woods and umm..." Emmett tried to explain but the figure snarled loudly in anger.

"What are you doing here?" the person growled loudly towards me, this caused me to jump out of the warm chair and cross the room out of fear.

"I'm sorry" I whispered over and over again until I could get the word 'lost' into my sentence to help explain thinks.

"You shouldn't be here!" the figure roared deeply as he stalked forward into the light.

That's when I got my first good look at him; he was very pale and had soft yet dark bruises under his eyes. The man was about six foot tall and had wild bronze hair that would but any man to shame.

"Please" I whimpered like a coward as I noticed some dried up blood from around his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" the pale figure roared as he rushed forward and gapped hold of my cloak. But before I could say anything he lifted me off the ground and started snarling menacingly in my face.

"Noth...ing I mean...t no ha...rm" I shuttered in return as I tried to pull his hands away from me, only to notice that his hands were ice cold.

"Please I just needed a place to stay!" I continued in a clear tone as I worked to keep my fear in check.

"I'll give you a place to stay" was all he replied before I was being carried out of the room by my collar. All I could here was his loud snarling, the shouting and pleading of the enchanted friends that I had just made. But the pleads were forgotten and I soon found out that I was doomed to spend the rest of my life in a tower cell.

Where I would never see my Bella again! And all I could think '_was how could I be so stupid'_ and '_I'm sorry'_ over and over again.

**A/N:I wanted to say a quick thank you to Kristen Stewart is My Life, as she read this chapter through for me to make sure there were no mistakes.**

**Please remember to review love gem. **


	5. What the hell is Jacob thinking lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and the beast all rights belong to the authors.**

**Well, well here's another chapter of enchanted love. I wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favs and to the fab people who reviewed! BiteMePleeze, littlelizruth, UnseenAngel17, Jenox2009, A is for Angel, Angeldolphin01, Pianogirl05, tina062093, DizzyIzzyCullen and Kristen Stewart Is My Life. **

**Jacob Pov:**

Today was the day that any girl would dream of! You see today was the lucky day that I was going to marry Bella. I wanted to rule the beautiful girl that was currently in her house hidden by those dread awful books. Yeah that's right I said rule as I didn't have any feeling for Bella but she was just too beautiful to let her slip through my fingers.

So today I was making her mine.

My possessive thoughts were cut off when my loyal follower Sam started to speak," Oh boy Bella going to get the surprise of her life; Uhh Jacob."

"Yep this is her lucky day" I replied popping the 'p' as I was getting excited about the whole idea of Bella being mine.

With that I walked through the bushes and into the small forest area that surrounded her home, this was where the town's people were gathered for my wedding to Bella.

"Well I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding but I guess I need to propose to the girl" I explained as I burst out laughing and that's when I saw a group of girls in the corner crying over me which made me smile and blow a kiss towards those hot ladies.

I then turned and poked Sam directly in the nose "Now you Sam, where Bella and I come out of that door...! "

"Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band" Sam replied as he waved his stick to indicate that they should start playing which they of course did.

'_Could he be more useless'_ I thought to myself as I walked forward and smacked him over the head which coursed him to stop waving his stick and the band to stop.

"I don't want Bella to know that I'm here yet fool" I stated angrily before making my way to her door.

Once I was there I knocked loudly three times before waiting for the most beautiful women in town to open the door.

It took about two minutes before she graced me with her presence.

"Jacob, what a pleasant surprise" she said in shock as I walked directly into her living room.

"Isn't just, I'm full of pleasant surprises. You know Bells there's not a girl in town that wouldn't want to be in your shoes. This is the day ..." I cut myself off as I walked past a mirror and saw that I had something stuck between my teeth. Embarrassed I quickly made sure my teeth were prefect before I turned back to Isabella and continued to speech "Ahhhh this is the day you're dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams Jacob?" Bella questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Plenty Bella, here picture this..." I said as I parked myself in her chair and put my feet on her table before I started replaying my version of what mine and Bella's life was going to be like.

"A little cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire as my little wife massages my feet... While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, will have six or seven!" I explained before Bella asked me a question, which I just had to snort for.

"Dogs?"

"No silly; stamping young boys like me" I replied proudly as I walked around the table to claim my prize.

"Image that" she replied as she picked up her book and walked away from me.

I was not having any of that; so I took off after her and asked a very pressing question, " Do you know who that wife will be Bella?"

"Let me think" she mumbled as I trapped her beside the book shelf.

"You Bella" I answered without hesitation but before I could react she had sped off to the other side of the room until she reached the door, she did this by ducking under my arms.

"I'm speechless; I really don't know what so say..." Bella shuttered as I blocked her against the front door and this time I was going to make sure that she didn't escape me.

"Say you'll marry me "I replied happily as I leaned in to kiss her.

" I'm so very sorry Jacob but, but I just don't deserve you" was all she said before the door came flying open and I went tumbling down the stairs and into a grant pile of wet oozy mud.

I guessed Bella must have moved out of the way at the last minutes as she wasn't in the mud with me and I had a huge crowd of people laughing and pointing at me as the band started playing a wedding march.

"So how did it go" Sam asked meeting me at the edge of the mud pit.

That's when my anger over came me and I replied in a stern, harsh tone "I'll have Bella as my wife, make no mistake about that."

With that I stalked off in the direction of town while my mind silently replayed its possessive words over and over again. Those words were 'mark my words Isabella Marie Swan will be mine if it was the last think that I did! When the day comes she will pay for what happened today'.

**Bella Pov:**

Today had started out like any other; the sun was shining through the clouds once again but today I would just be like any other as before it was out; It would be raining cats and dogs outside**.**

It had been a little over twelve hours since Charlie had left for the science fair and I couldn't seem to shake this feeling of dread that was duelling in the back of my mind.

So I decided to do; what I do best which was to pass the time by reading and doing my chores so that when papa came home he wouldn't need to worry about cleaning or looking after the animals.

Charlie didn't often clean but I know my father! Where he gets to excited or disappointed he takes these emotions and works himself silly. So I hoped by keeping on top of the household chores that I could stop Charlie working himself until he was sick.

As I was about to mark my place in my current book, a sharp knock at the door ,interrupted my progress and before I knew what was happening Jacob was inside my house proposing to me.

This had my mind racing as I didn't want to marry Jacob, I wanted adventure and romance not a life when I had no say or freedom.

I really didn't mean for him to fall out of the door way but in some ways I was relieved as he didn't look like he was not going to take no for an answer.

So dumping his boots outside, I quickly closed the door and prayed that he would go away. Which he lucky did and I was free to go about my life for now.

Little did I know my wish of living a life of adventure and romance was going to come true very soon!

**Wow another chap lol and I got to say that I loved Jacob falling into the mud like that ha ha. Sorry all Jacob fans but I'm a 1000n percent team Edward please review and tell me what you think love gem xoxox**

**Big thank you to Kristen Stewart Is My Life for being a good beta and helping me with this chapter love gem **


	6. What is this place?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and the beast all rights belong to the authors. **

**Due to the slightly long wait I will be giving you two chapters today so please enjoy love gem. Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed!** **DizzyIzzyCullen, A is for Angel, littlelizruth, Lexa 295, Pianogirl05, tina062093, Sunshine72, Angeldolphin01, UnseenAngel17, natashar, BiteMePleeze and Kristen Stewart Is My Life. **

How could Jacob even try and propose to me? Were not even in love! My thoughts questioned silently as I entered the bitter cold evening air. I needed to feed the chickens while Charlie was away so that they wouldn't get hungry.

It was part of my job since I was the only woman in the house, my mum had died in an accident when I was very little and I barely even remember her. God how I wish that I could remember my mother, papa said that I reminded him so much of my mother and that her light shined on me every day.

A short while later, my thoughts of my mother stopped as I couldn't endure to picture her if she wasn't the way I was picturing her. So I quickly feed the chickens before moving onto the small group of goats that needed to be fed. This took me a little less than half an hour to complete so I decided to take a walk down to this small field I knew, the flowers were always so beautiful this time of year and the house really needed brightening up.

Once I reached the small field, I decided to relax a little while; after all the sun was just setting and there were so many interesting colours flicking through the evening sky.

My peace was short lived however when Phillip came rushing into the field with my father's invention still securely in the cart behind him but that wasn't what worried me. No what worried me was the fact my papa was not with Phillip! "Phillip what are you doing here? Where's papa?" I questioned in panic as I rushed to restrain Phillip as he was very shaken up.

I knew he wouldn't be able to answer and that it was dumb to ask a horse questions but in that moment in time all that mattered was finding my father. I knew for a fact that Phillip could take me to my father as he had done it once before when papa got hurt in the woods.

"What happened? We have to find him; you have to take me to him!" I pleaded as I unhooked the cart and dropped it to the ground before saddling Phillip back. Of course Phillip took off after only a few seconds and in no time at all we reached the gates of a very dark place, it looked like a place that you would see in horror movies.

Well its true there is no better way to describe it! The gates were cold black iron; fog surrounded the atmosphere and behind those gates seemed to be a rundown castle with all different types of bloodcurdling statues.

But I couldn't let this place keep me from my father even if my body was filled with dread.

"What is this place?" I asked myself in horror as Phillip slowly started backing away from the iron gates.

"No Phillip we need to find papa," I said sternly as beseeched Philipp to go forward, after that it took a few minutes to calm Phillip and urge him through the gates.

That's when I saw my father's hat just laying there on the cold hard ground and I cannot begin to tell you how frightened I had become for my father's life.

"Papa," I whispered in desperation as I quickly made my down the terrifying path until I reached some large arched doors.

My mind was racing as it came to conclusions about what could be behind this door but that didn't matter, I needed to find Charlie!

**Emmett's Pov:**

Carlisle wouldn't stop going on at me since our master Edward had found that kind old man and threw him into a cell which was located in the east tower.

'_Ahh here we go again'_ I thought silently as Carlisle started to pace once again.

"Couldn't keep quiet could we, just had to impress the guest didn't me and invite him stay. Then you had Esme make him tea, offered him the master's chair. God what's wrong with you Emmett!" Carlisle asked in a stern voice.

"I was just trying to be hospitable" I muttered offering my very own dimpled smile which could be hard complaining I was a candle stick holder.

That's when I heard the voice of an angel "Hello is anybody there. Hello papa, are you there? "A human girl called throughout the castle walls.

Could this be the girl we have been waiting for all these years? Was this the girl who would break the enchantment? My mind asked as it flashed back to the words that the enchantress used on Edward.

They were, " If you can love someone and earn her love in return before the last petal falls the spell will be broken if not you will forever remain a beast which feeds on the blood of others."

Just seeing this girl now made me hope that maybe one day we could go back to our normal life's and that the master would be happy with his love.

All I knew was that we had to work fast as each day another petal fell from the enchanted rose and our time to find someone to break the spell was coming to a close.

**A/N: Ahh I hope you like it, I will be writing the chapter that Bella meets Edward today, so if you want it posted today please give me 5 or more reviews love gem **

**Ps please give a big shout out from my beta**** Kristen_Stewart_Is_My_Life as she done a great job reading this love gem.**


	7. Finding Charlie but who elase?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or beauty and the beast all rights belong to the authors.**

**Hi as promised here is another chapter to Enchanted love, I hope you enjoy love gem. I would like to say thank you for all the fabulous people who added this story to their alerts and their favourites as it did truly mean a lot to me. I would also like to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 6! Sunshine72, UnseenAngel17, CullenLuv01, Pianogirl05, littlelizruth and Kristen Stewart Is My Life. **

**Emmett Pov: **

I stood there in disbelieve for what seemed like years but it had only been a matter of second since this beautiful girl entered the castle. Sure she had nothing on my Rose but he was the love of my life and I wouldn't even begin to compare my girl's beauty to any other.

She looked so frightened as she rushed down the carpet that lend to the staircase, she would stop calling for her papa. My heart speed as I thought of the man in the east tower that could possibly be her father which would explain why she's here. But if that was the case all manner f hope was doomed as our master had be cruel to her father and I couldn't see her falling in love with him after that.

"Carlisle please say that you saw that," I mumbled as the beautiful girl disappeared out of our line of sight.

" It's a girl," Carlisle shuttered in wonder as all that he desired most in this world could come true and I have to say the man didn't desire much. All he wanted was for the spell to be broken so that he could hold his wife Esme and his son Jasper in his arms again.

"Let's follow her," I suggested to Carlisle before rushing towards the door and I have to say that I didn't have to wait long to see Carlisle running towards me at an unnatural speed.

"Emmett stop we need to think about this," Carlisle stated in a worried voice.

"No don't you see Carlisle this is the girl. The girl we have been waiting for and she's here to break the spell," I boomed loudly before taking off down the hall.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute please Emmett," I heard Carlisle protest but it was too late as I was already half way up the hall.

Soon enough I caught up with the beautiful maiden that was still calling for her father. Feeling bad for the girl I quickly decided to push the door open which leads to the east wing as she had gone right past it.

Luckily she heard the door creak and quickly followed the sound.

"Wait is anybody there? I'm looking for my father!" She called out in exploration and I was sure that the master would have heard her by now.

The young lady swiftly made her way up the stair case of course me and Carlisle followed her into the darkness of the tower.

I just hoped that Edward could see past his pride and anger, so that we would at least have a chance at breaking the spell.

**Bella Pov:**

Since being in this castle I noticed three things, one it was a deadly kind of cold in here, two the furniture was all dusted so someone must live here and three was that I had this strange feeling that someone was following me.

But every time I looked back nobody was there! This place was so dark and eerily, it sent terror flooding through my body.

There was a long blood red carpet leading up the stair case, the walls were painted a dark grey colour and the floors were black marble.

'_What have you talked yourself into Bella'_ I questioned myself silently as I hurried up the stairs.

I stopped on the next floor up where I noticed a long corridor which was once again coated in dark cold colours. To say I was scared would be an understatement but I had to find papa as he was the only person I had left in the world.

"Papa," I called again and again in hopes of getting a response but the only response I got was the sound of my voice echoing against the walls.

After a while my feet started to ache, but I pushed forwards anyway in hopes of finding Charlie. That's when I heard a door creak from behind and I noticed a door that was closed when I passed it was now wide open.

My heart speed in anticipation, maybe the person that had opened that door would know where to find my father. But why didn't they talk to me? Or ask me why I was here? I questioned myself.

But I quickly pushed those questions aside and made swiftly made an attempt to go after the person in question.

"Wait is anybody there? I'm looking for my father!" I called desperately but yet I still heard no reply. I was starting to question if anybody even lived here, maybe they just hired a cleaner or something.

"That's funny I'm sure there was someone there," I said mostly to myself as I began to look around.

"Is anyone here?" I shouted in a pleading tone.

"Bells," my father's voice called from behind a cell door that happened to be in the corner of the room.

"Papa," I cried half in relief and half anxiety as I needed to see that he was alright.

Without hesitation I ran at a rapid speed until I reached the door that hold my father in it, his hands were freezing and he was an unnatural sort of pale. '_God what has this person done to him?'_ My thoughts cried in panic.

"How did you find me?" Papa shuttered from the cold as he tried to speak to me.

"Your hands are like ice, I have to get you out of here," I whimpered as I looked around my surrounding for something that could set my father free.

A loud couch filled the room, my father tried to cover it but I knew he was getting very sick from sitting here in the cold.

"Bella I want you to leave this place," my father stated urgently.

"I can't papa, who's done this to you? " I stated in a stern tone that would but my father himself to shame.

"There's no time to explain, you must go now!" Papa yelled as he pleading with me through his eyes.

"I won't leave you," I shouted in reply as I looked directly into his pleading eyes.

Suddenly a menacing voice filled the room as I cold hand gripped tightly down onto my shoulder.

"What are you doing here," the man roared in an irritated tone. The room had become very dark as the fires that once burned all blew out.

This voice frightened me and to make matters worse papa was screaming for me to ran but I couldn't leave him here not with this monster that had done this to him.

"Who's there, who are you?" exclaimed in panic as I curled up against the nearest wall.

"The master of this castle," a fuming voice answered in reply as I saw him take a step back from me.

"I come for my father, please let him out; can't you see that he is sick!" I explained in a soft tone which only seemed to anger the man more as a loud growl filled the room.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," his outraged voice shouted before another growl ripped through the room.

"But he could die; please I'll do anything," I explained in a pleading tone.

"There is nothing that you can do, his my prisoner," he answered in a stern tone as he started to pace the room.

"No there must be someway... Wait ...Take me instead!" I pleaded as I wanted to help my father more than anything in the world even if it did mean that I would have to live my life in a cell.

"You..." he snarled before continuing his sentence in disbelief "you would take his place."

"Bella...No ...you don't know what you're doing," my father shouted but I ignored his request as I would do anything to keep my father safe.

"If I did would you let him go?" I questioned in a demanding tone.

Yes but you must promise to stay here forever!"The man stated sternly.

"Come into the light," I urged in a curious tone and with that the man took a step forward into the little piece of light.

As the light hit his body, sparkles bounced off his skin, it looked like a thousand diamonds and it made a gasp sip from my lips.

What kind of creature was he? Why did his sparkle in the moonlight? Was all I could think as I turned back to face my father.

"You have my word," I replied in a strong tone before my knees buckled and I fell to the ground and I let out a small round of sobs.

**A/N: Ok first thank you for reading and second I had to make Edward be able to sparkle in the moonlight as well as the sun light to help bring more drama into this chapter, lol. Please review my lovely readers.**

**Also thank you to my Beta Kristen Stewart Is My Life as she has done a great job reading this chapter for me before it was posted.**


	8. No chance to say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast all rights belong to the authors.**

**Massive thank you to everyone who added me to their fav's, alerts and to the amazing people of reviewed!** **Twiligrl, Angeldolphin01, BiteMePleeze, Twilight2010laura, A is for Angel, DizzyIzzyCullen, tina062093, littlelizruth, little miss fashionista, Pianogirl05, Sunshine72 and Team Robsten 4 Life.**

_Previously: "Come into the light," I urged in a curious tone and with that the man took a step forward into the little piece of light._

_As the light hit his body, sparkles bounced off his skin, it looked like a thousand diamonds and it made a gasp sip from my lips._

_What kind of creature was he? Why did his sparkle in the moonlight? Was all I could think as I turned back to face my father._

_"You have my word," I replied in a strong tone before my knees buckled and I fell to the ground and I let out a small round of sobs._

**Bella Pov:**

As soon as those words left my mouth, a deep growl erupted out from man's throat. Before I could blink he was across the room. How could that ever be possible? My mind demanded desperately as I watched him wrench open my father's cell door.

His was growls grew as my father coward away from the man's muscular form. I could tell my father was beyond terrified of him. My heart felt like it was pounding through my chest as I tried to find my voice; I wanted to reassure papa that everything was going to be ok but my anxiety seemed to be getting the better of me.

"Please let him go," I pleaded as another sob escaped my throat.

My broken voice seemed to make my father's fear temporary disappear, as he swiftly crawled along the floor until he was directly in front me.

"No Bells, please listen to me I am old and I've lived my life," papa pleaded gently as he tried to change my mind but before I could answer him the man that had locked my papa in a cell was dragging him away from me.

Dread filled my body, this monster wasn't going to let me even say goodbye to my own father and to make matters worse I would never see him again.

"Wait," I begged as I tried to hold myself together. I could hear my father yelling for me, the sound alone tortured my heart. But he didn't listen.

I prayed that this was just a nightmare as slammed shut and my papa disappeared out of sight.

**Charlie's Pov:**

I yelled at the monster to let me go, I wanted nothing more than to be by my daughter's side. The moment I heard a broken 'wait' escape Bella's lips, I tried to struggle more in hopes that the monstrous man would release me from his grip.

My attempts didn't pay off however as the fiend continued to drag me roughly across the gravelled ground until we reached a dusty old carriage that seemed stuck to the ground, just outside of the castle.

"Please spare my daughter," I tried to plead one last time but the beast only snarled furiously at me before picking me up by the edge of my collar and throwing me into the old coach with what seemed like a lot of force.

"No," I yelled at the top of my lungs as the doors of the door crashed shut. Without hesitation I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried to prise the door open. It seemed like I had been trying forever when I heard a menacing voice demand someone to take me back to town. My cries were ignored as I felt the earth shake underneath me and before long it felt like I was being jerked around from side to side which properly met that I was moving. That thought alone made me want to breakdown. This monster had not only taken my baby girl, she was also my only reason for existence and I promised myself I was going to fight to get her back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. If I get more than 6 reviews I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter as I am already half way through love gem.**

**Big thank you to my brilliant beta (Team Robsten 4 Life) for pre –reading this chapter for me love gem. **


	9. Confusion and  Talking

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or the Beauty and the Beast story line all rights belong to their authors.**

**A/N: Wow massive thank you as usual to my lovely readers for adding me to their alerts, favourites and to the amazing people who reviewed! Team Robsten 4 Life, emeraldstarforever, Angeldolphin01, Pianogirl05, A is for Angel and Twiligrl.**

**Bella Pov:**

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Part of me still couldn't believe that my father was gone and I was trapped by my promise forever.

When those doors had slammed close I felt a piece of me die. Sure I had always dreamed of a fairytale romance, which would include my very own prince charming sweeping me off my feet while Adventure raged around us. But those were just what they were dreams; I never thought that I would be trapped in an unfeeling place with a man that was so withdrawn.

I hoped that I would be able to change that in some measurement or form; if I was going to have to spend the rest of my life here I wanted at least some comfort around him.

I was suddenly pulled out thoughts by the door to the upper tower slamming against the brick wall. My heart pounded against chest at the thought of the owner of the castle returning so soon! I wanted to run but something in my mind was screaming that I wouldn't get very far.

So I settled for expressing my grief to the pale figure in front of me, "you didn't even let me say goodbye, I'll never see him again."

A flash of emotion reflected upon his features before a calm mask replaced the regret and sadness.

"I'll show you too your room," he muttered softly but I couldn't help but notice the distance between us and the fact he refused my meet my gaze.

"Why room? But I thought..." I asked disbelievingly but I cut off by a low snarl.

"Do you want to stay in the tower," he snapped in frustration.

"No," I mumbled in a quiet pleading tone.

"Well then follow me," he demanded harshly. With that he stormed towards the steps and I had to nearly run to keep up with him. Within a couple of minutes we were marching along a wide, dark corridor. There were terrifying images all along the walls, the images happened to get worse every few steps. One picture was so daunting that a gasp left my lips and I hurried to the man's side. The moment I came into close contact with him, I saw his body visibly tense before a soft whimper escaped his lips.

From that noise alone, I knew I had made him uncomfortable. So I quickly came up with idea to hopefully relieve his tension. I hoped he would like my idea as it took all my will power not to shutter the words "since we'll be living with each other for quite a long time, I think it's only right that I know your name and you know mine."

"But I already know your name Isabella or Bella as you prefer," the man purred before picking up speed in older to create space between us.

"How?" I shuttered.

"Your father spoke of you often in his sleep" he explained, but I knew my father didn't speak in his sleep so it made no sense. Was he lying to me? If so what was he hiding?

I was once again pulled out of my thoughts when he suddenly cleared his throat to get my attention, "I suppose you are right about one thing though..." he started to speak but then abruptly trailed off from what he was saying before speaking once again I a more controlled tone," my name is Edward."

"Edward," I whispered, his name fell off my lips like it was a pray that I had been waiting to give my whole life.

After that silence quickly followed and tension filled the air. It felt like was deliberately not speaking to me.

"After a while I picked up the courage to whisper a soft thank you which seemed to snap him out of his tense state.

"You're welcome, the castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like apart from the west wing," Edward said but as his sentence went on I detected a stern note that had appeared in his voice.

"What's in the west wing?" I asked curiously.

"It's forbidden," Edward snapped angrily.

"Oh ok," I mumbled as I lowered my head to look directly at my feet as I didn't want to meet his stare. In no time at all we reached a set of blue elegant door, we seemed to stand there for a moment before Edward gently pushed the door open and waved me inside.

"Now if you need anything my servants will attend you" he said gently. The soft tone was enough to overwhelm me, so much so that I was finding it hard to find my voice so I just offered a quick nod in acknowledgment before wandering further into my new bedroom.

I was taken by surprise when Edward suddenly snarled before speaking in a demanding tone that left no room for argument," you will join me for dinner and that is not a request."

_What the hell?_ My mind questioned sceptically as the door slammed shut and I was left to wallow in the darkness. I couldn't stop my tears even if I tried! I was alone now and I would be forever.

**Edward Pov:**

When I saw that girl sitting beside her father just outside his cell, a million emotions coursed through my body. I wanted her to be mine! I wanted her to be able to break this enchantment but who could ever learn to love a monster like me? All hope was lost a long time ago; I am a blood drinking vampire. Sure I may not drink human blood but drinking from a live animal was murder in my books.

Too make matters worse the smell of her blood made my throat burn like it was on fire. I hadn't imagined that such a sweet scent could exist. I tried to push it aside so that I wouldn't scare her to much, after all she would be living with me for the rest of her human life.

My un-beating heart broke the moment I saw fresh tears straining her pale little cheeks. She seemed so lost and hurt, I wanted nothing more to comfort her but how could I when I was the reason she was in so much pain.

She had offered herself to safe her father and being the monster that I was, I wanted. No needed her company! So I took her offer in with a second thought and then dragged her father away from her before he managed to change her mind.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye; I'll never see him again," she sobbed desperately. I felt my emotions hit me like wrecking ball. How could this girl affect me so? I felt regret for not allowing her to say goodbye and sadness for causing her so much pain.

"I'll show you too your room," I muttered softly in hopes that it would comfort her. Even through Emmett had suggested that I give her a more comfortable place to stay. I knew that from the moment she had agreed to stay that she wouldn't be staying in this cold tower.

"Why room? But I thought..."She asked disbelievingly, that when I noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts and before I could stop myself I let out a loud snarl in confusion.

"Do you want to stay in the tower," I snapped feeling my frustration get to me.

"No," She mumbled in pleading tone.

"Well then follow me," I ordered as I took off over to the stairs. When we reached the main hall Bella's heart started pounding louder against her chest, I knew that something had probably scared her; I just hoped that it wasn't me that she was frightened of.

I wanted to take back that thought when Bella rushed forward until we were only two steps away from each other. As a fresh wave of her scent hit my nostrils and venom filled my mouth. I couldn't help the small whimper that left my mouth as I tried to control my reactions in hopes that I wouldn't spring on my un-expecting prey.

_No!_ My thoughts echoed in panic, I refused hurt Bella.

Tension filled my body and with that silence flooded our surrounding. I think Bella could tell that there was something wrong as she suddenly started to speak, "since we'll be living with each other for quite a long time, I think it's only right that I know your name and you know mine."

For a moment I felt guilty that I already knew her name not only through her father caring thoughts but from his quiet mumbling at night. The guilt didn't last long however and before I knew it I was flicking through different ways to tell her I already knew without scaring her.

"But I already know your name Isabella or Bella as you prefer," I purred in response before picking up my speed in older to create distance between us.

"How?" Bella shuttered in question.

"Your father spoke of you often in his sleep" I lied in exploration, I knew I was a good liar I just hoped that Bella would buy my lies as well as the rest of the humans.

We were almost at the end of the hall when I finally decided that I wanted Bella to know my name, so I quickly cleared my throat so that I could get her attention.

"I suppose you are right about one thing though..."I started before abruptly trailed off to help regain control my voice, "my name is Edward."

"Edward," Bella whispered, my name felt even more prefect coming from those lips. I wanted nothing more at that moment then to make her mine. Her lips were just so prefect just like the rest of her.

_Again with the silence,_ I thought bitterly.

After a while I heard a soft thank you escape her lips.

"You're welcome, the castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like apart from the west wing," I explained but I couldn't help the stern tone that took over by the end of my sentence.

"What's in the west wing?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's forbidden," I snapped angrily, I didn't want anyone near the west wing that could ruin everything.

"Oh ok," She mumbled before lowering her head to look directly at her feet so that she wouldn't need to look me directly in the eye. I felt bad for speaking to her so harshly but she needed to understand the rules of the castle. Finally we reached one of the castles finest bedrooms, I wanted her to be comfortable and I could only hope that she would actually like the room. I quickly opened the door and waved her inside.

"Now if you need anything my servants will attend you" I said in a gentle tone. I wanted her to feel safe around me and my temper didn't seem to be helping much. She offered me a quick nod in reply before walking slowly into the light cream bedroom that consisted of a queen sized bed and stylish furniture that I hoped would be nice to her.

Once I saw that Bella needed time to settle on her own, I decided that I would bid her goodnight but before I could open my mouth to speak Emmett addressed me once again, "Master I think that you should invite Bella to dinner, it would be a good way to break the ice and you don't have to eat the trash.

Emmett rarely came up with good ideas but this one was very pleasing so I decided that I would ask her to dine with me. I would get the cook to make her whatever she pleases in hopes of impressing her.

My mind however was running through possible replies which all happened to end the same answer, no. So before I could stop myself I was barking demands once again, "you will join me for dinner and that is not a request."

With that I slammed the door closed before making my way back to my music room; I needed to play my piano it always seemed to calm me. I noticed that Emmett had remained silent throughout our journey but I didn't care about that in the very least. Well I didn't until I heard Bella's soft sobs flowing down hall. _What have I done?_ I thought angrily.

**A/N: I hope u like it love gem.**


	10. Tears and Meeting Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast all rights belong to the authors.**

**Wow what I can say apart from thank you, to everyone for your support, I love writing this story! So once again thank you to the people that review and keep me writing! Pianogirl05, loyal girl4, D maximum twilight, Mrs Dimitri Belikova, tina062093, Angeldolphin01, ressax, Twiligrl, A is for Angel, ****Prajakta29, emeraldstarforever, Team Robsten 4 Life, Sofia Michelle, UnseenAngel17 and littlelizruth.**

**This chapter is where Bella meets Alice for the first time. **

**Bella Pov:**

That... that monster how could he demand that I had go to dinner with him? Sure I'm Edward's prisoner but he could at least have the common curtsy to lower his tone, when he was talking to me. Jerk!

I already hated this place already. My blood boiled at the thought of having to stay here forever but a promise was a promise. He had released my father and by doing so he trapped me here in this cold, dark place. Tears flowed easily now, I couldn't stop them even if I tried. I never felt so alone in my life!

The room he had given me was enormous. The carpet was blood red and the walls were painted a creamy colour. Red silk sheets covered the four poster bed between its black iron posts. The furniture was cream lined with gold trim. The whole room looked like it was something from fairytale.

My exploring however was suddenly cut off by a high pitched squeal! Seriously I never jumped so high in my life but god did that squeal scare the life out of me.

"Welcome I'm Alice. I just know that we're going to be great friends," a cheerful voice called from across the room. I scanned the room for the joyful voice that had addressed to me but I couldn't see anything but furniture.

"Where are you?" I called anxiously.

"I'm over here silly!" she replied ecstatically before I heard a loud thump.

"Are you ok?" I questioned rushing forward only to be met by a small elegant wardrobe. To say I was confused would have been an understatement. As there was no person in sight!

"Perfectly fine thank you," the wardrobe answered. Within seconds I felt my eyes widen before a loud scream left my lips and I went tumbling backwards, luckily the bed was cushioned my fall.

"How? How is this possible?" I whispered as I gently as I tried to sit up against the pillows.

"No! Please don't be scared," Alice pleaded but I still couldn't get over the shock that she was a closet and that she was speaking to me in plain English.

"I'm not, just overwhelmed I think! My papa always said to believe in the impossible," I explained quietly as my heart gave a slight tuck in pain. I remembered the crashed look on his face as he was pulled out of the castle and that was enough for my heart to break once again.

"He must be a very smart man," Alice replied gently.

"Oh he is thank you," I replied softly.

"How were you created? Did Edward make you?" I questioned curiously.

"No, did Edward not tell you about us?" Alice asked quickly before noticing my expression which clearly started that I was clueless, so she quickly offered an exploration, "you will see lots of impossible stuff here Bella but I think it will best if the master gave you the reason behind why we are like this!"

"Why?" I questioned in disbelieve.

"Believe it or not, the master has a good heart but he was bought up in the kind of world that most dream of. Yet that world ended up being a curse on all of us! We all paid one way or another for Edward's coldness, he would never let people in!" Alice spoke gently as she tried to explain.

"Must you speak in riddles Alice?" I enquired desperately.

"As I told you, that's the master story tell." Alice said bluntly before continuing on a happier note, "now let's get you ready for dinner. I am sure I will find you something that will make you striking for the master."

With that Alice starting rummaging through her draws and cloth space until she pulled out a midnight blue floor length dress with matching heals.

"Wow this is prefect Bella, blue is the master favourite colour and you will look absolutely delightful!" Alice stated blissful tone.

"I agree the dress is lovely Alice, thank you! But I will not be going to dinner," I mumbled sternly as I turned to face the window.

"What?" Alice questioned in a panicked tone.

"You heard me Alice; I will not sit with a man that has little respect for me or anyone else for that matter. I refuse!"

"But the master will get angry Bella, I don't want to see you hurt by his words," Alice whimpered as she slowly turned her gaze towards the floor.

"It's my choice Alice and you know my answer," I stated clearly before turning on my heals and running towards the bathroom. Once I was safely inside, I broke down! My tears made another appearance as I slid down to the ground and hugged my knee's close.

I wasn't sure if this was a nightmare, but at least I had time to collect my thoughts before Edward turned up. I knew it was only a matter of time before he realized that I wasn't coming and that thought scared the hell out of me.

**A/N: Big thank you my beta reader ****Team Robsten 4, you really help me by pre-reading my chapters for me hun.**

**Trying for a Baby Twilight Contest is now open! The link can be found on my profile page love gem xoxox.**


	11. Stubborn and Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast. All rights belong to the authors.**

**I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone, who reviewed the last chapter! Daniellexx vampires edward 96, Angeldolphin01, CrazyCookie1997, cullenisabella, emeraldstarforever, Jenox2009, A is for Angel, DizzyIzzyCullen, Rob Pattinson Lover 97, Pianogirl05 and littlelizruth. **

**I now have two fabulous banners by Christag_banner and**** RachelxMichelle****for Enchanted love. Which can all be found on my profile. **

**Bella Pov:**

The hours ticked by and soon enough darkness fell upon the castle. I could hear terrifying sounds in the distance, which both haunted me and gave me some peace of mind that there was life outside of this castle.

Even though I had only been here a couple of hours, this place was already playing on my mind. I wanted to escape but the questioned dawned on me. If I was to escape how would I get home? It would surely be dangerous and I made a promise! My heart wouldn't let me go against my word so it seemed like I was stuck here for eternity.

I was bought out of my musing when I heard Alice addressing me in a pleading tone, "Bella are you listening to me? Master is going to be mad if you're not ready within the next twenty minutes."

"I already told you Alice, I am not going to dinner with him," I sneered angrily as Alice had not been listening to a word that I was saying I and that made me mad, as I wanted to be heard for once in my life.

"Please Bella reconsider," Alice pleaded desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Alice," I replied as I walked over to the double bed which was located in the middle of the room. I wouldn't be going to dinner with Edward tonight but I would be having an early night to help calm myself.

Once I was settled in the comfy duvet, my breathing starting to increase as I knew in a few short minutes I was expected to go down to the dining room for dinner. How would Edward react? Would he drag me to the dining room? Would he yell? Whatever the answer, I guess I wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

**Edward Pov:**

I felt very bad after yelling at Bella, I was just so nervous! My mind kept repeating that this was the only chance I would get to break the curse. As the rose, that the enchantress gave me was already starting to wilt. My reflection on the matter was cut short however when Esme came into the room and announced that dinner was almost ready.

So instead of thinking about the curse and the last couple of hours. I decided to press all my hopes on the upcoming dinner with Bella. My hope gave me enough peace of mind to get ready for the event!

So after a quick shower, I put on one of my finest suits which consisted of a navy blue pair of slacks, a white button down shirt, a navy blue dinner jacket and a black pair of shiny shoes.

A few minutes later, I began to pace the room as my fears started playing on my mind. What if Bella already hated me? Would she come to dinner with me?

My questioning was cut off however, when a soft knock at the door alerted me to the fact that it was now time to put on the charm and get to know Bella a little better.

"Master, it's time!" I heard Esme call through the wooden door.

"Thank you Esme, I will be right out," I relied firmly. I took a moment to calm myself before making my way down to the dining room. When I got there, I was amazed at all the work my servants had put into this dinner. The dining table was covered by a large red table cloth, there was rose petals scattered all around the table and soft candle glow was lighting up the room. I couldn't have done a better job!

Even though they were servants, they were still my friends. All of them knew their correct place in the castle and I made sure that they were always awarded for the loyalty and service.

"Good evening master," Jasper called happily from the table.

"Good evening Jasper," I replied strongly.

"Is the girl on her way?" I asked Emmett sternly as he entered the room.

"Carlisle has just gone to get her master" Emmett boomed loudly as he made his way forward.

"Brilliant. Esme what has Eric made Bella for dinner?" I questioned.

"His made mushroom ravioli Master," Esme responded happily.

"That sounds delightful" I stated as I looked towards the servants that were bring the dinner through the door.

"Sir, how will you explain, not eating to Bella? I mean you don't eat anything but blood master!" Esme questioned cautiously.

"She already seen that I'm not human Esme,"I sneered as the door creaked open. Without a moments hesitation I turned around to face the door. I stood there praying as the door opened wider, I wanted nothing more than to impress Bella. But as the door swung fully open, I came face to face with Carlisle. In that moment I felt anger take over my body.

"Where the hell is she?" I yelled which caused most of the staff to cower away in fear.

"Sh–––She's not–– com––coming sir," Carlisle stuttered. Within seconds the whole atmosphere changed around me and I felt my venom begin to boil in my body.

"WHAT"? I roared in anger and before I could stop myself, I was running at inhuman speed towards Bella's room. I could hear the others shouting their protests and pleads to stop but I needed answers and I needed them now!

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review! I am not going to beg but I would love to reach the 130 review mark. If I reach 130 reviews, I will have a 2000 or over word chap up for you guys on Wednesday love gem.**


	12. Rage and Giving up Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! ressax, Angeldolphin01, A is for Angel, DizzyIzzyCullen, Sunshine72, evermore2014, CullenLuv01, Pianogirl05, BiteMePleeze, Prajakta29, cullenisabella, littlelizruth, vampires edward 96, ****edwardsgurl1991, Jessica and Courtney love gem**

**I am so, so sorry! I wanted to make this chapter so much longer as promised but I have been called into work at the last minute, sigh. I feel really bad but to make it up to you, I will update tomorrow with fail. Again I'm sorry and I hope you like the chapter! **

**Edward's Pov**:

_How dare she disobey me? Doesn't she know who I am?_ I thought angrily as I stormed through the hall. I just couldn't get my mind around it! _Was she stupid or maybe just stubborn?_ I considered furiously until a panicked voice pulled me out of my musing.

"You're Lordship! You're Grace! You're Eminence! Let's not be too hasty!" Carlisle pleaded with me rather loudly as they tried to catch up with me. Luckily this was impossible as I was travelling at inhuman speed.

"Stay where you are!" I yelled over my shoulder before I barged through Bella's door. As the door flew off its hinges, I scanned the room for Bella. When I finally found her I almost hesitated as she was lying face down on a pillow but what she did next changed my mind completely.

"I'm not hungry!" Bella yelled however the sound was muffed by the pillow that was covering her beautiful features.

"I am the master of this castle and I'm telling you to come to dinner," I demanded as I watched Bella closely but the reply wasn't quite what I was expecting, "and I'm telling you... I'm not hungry."

In that one moment, I could feel my anger streaming out of control but I tried my hardest to keep my rage at bay.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry," I ordered harshly as I took a step closer towards the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bella insisted as she pulled her head away from the pillow to glare at me.

"What did you say?" I shouted in disbelief, seriously who did this girl think she was?

"You can't go around ordering people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that," Bella exclaimed calmly as she continued to glare directly at me.

"I can do whatever I want" I roared as I couldn't get control of my anger any longer.

_How could one girl have so many different affects on me?_ I mused silently as I waited for Bella to dig her grave further.

"Besides, it's rude" was the only response that I got before she threw her head back into the pillow.

"Oh? Rude is it? Then how about this if you continue to refuse to come down to dinner willingly, then I will drag you by your hair..." I snarled as my servants stared at me in debrief. It seemed that Bella already had everyone wrapped around her little finger but I wasn't going to give up.

"Master that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," Emmett whispered seriously.

"Please ...attempt to be a gentleman," Carlisle pleaded cautiously.

"But why is she being so difficult?" I questioned more to myself before turning to ask Bella that exact question, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Bella replied heatedly before a small sob rocked through her body.

"Because I want you to come down to dinner!" I growled furiously. Part of me knew that I was being unreasonable but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"So you admit you're being a bully?" Bella questioned in a determined tone as another quiet sob erupted.

Esme must have seen the change in my features as she starting mumbling softly; so only I could hear, "deep breathes, Master Edward. Deep breathes."

What would I do without Esme? She always knew the correct thing to say.

"I'll give you, one last chance. Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" I muttered as calmly as I possibly could under these circumstances.

"Aahaahaa... P...P..." Emmett scowled suggestively.

"Fine please," I replied through gritted teeth.

"No thank you," Bella replied gently but her stubbornness was proving to be too much for my liking and my anger soon boiled over.

"Fine! Starve then!" I growled angrily as I stormed out of Bella's room and down the narrowed corridors.

"Master please," Carlisle pleaded as he tried to reason with me.

"If she doesn't eat with me... Then she doesn't eat at all," I roared before taking down the last part of the hall. I didn't care what else Carlisle had to say. I was the master of this castle and I wasn't going to let this girl invade any more of my thoughts.

**Emmett Pov:**

Whoa! What the hell just happened? Why couldn't the master control his temper? Bella was never going to fall in love with him now.

"What were we thinking? We'll never be human again," I cried in dismay as I would never get to ask Rose out on an actual date and to top that off I would always be a candlestick. Was it possible to get any lower than that?

"So it appears," Carlisle muttered breaking me out of my musing. I noticed that he was looking directly towards ground, which indicated that Carlisle had already given up all hope.

"How can you think like that? The both of you can't seriously be giving up? I won't give up until I hear the sound of Jasper's laughter as he runs through these halls again," Esme cried and before I could react Carlisle was by her side whispering reassure words in her ear.

"Emmett; Esme is right. We mustn't give up now, not when there's still a chance." Carlisle demanded sternly before continuing on with his commands, "Emmett guard the door and if there's the slightest change. Inform me at once."

"Oui, mon captain" I resounded before mocking a salute as Carlisle and Esme turned to leave.

_This was going to be a long night_, I mused miserably as I found a comfortable spot directly in front of Bella's bedroom door.

**A/N: Please review, I know it's not as long as I promised but at least it's something right and OMG this story now has four banner please check out my profile; as the wonderful christag_banner, lilianyas and RachelxMichelle have all done an amazing Job! **


	13. Rage and Giving up Hope Bella Pov

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all right belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Massive thank you to all the people who reviewed chapter 12! Angeldolphin01,**_ _**Sofia Michelle, Pianogirl05, Twiligrl, Rob Pattinson Lover 97, BiteMePleeze, DizzyIzzyCullen, a is for Angel, videl gohan son, tina062093, bella swan25 and littlelizruth.**_

_**Sigh, I running a little late with all my updates but here's chapter 13 of enchanted love. This is Bella Pov on her argument with Edward!**_

_**Bella Pov:**_

I had been laying here for over fifteen minutes now and I couldn't seem to sleep as questions kept plaguing my mind.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did my dreams suddenly turn into nightmares?

I had always wanted the fairytale romance with the picket fences and the rainbows; I never thought I would be doomed to go through my life unhappily. Let alone without ever finding a love to call my own!

I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision as my father was safe and had a chance to move on with his life and fulfil his dreams of becoming a world famous inventor.

_God I miss you papa,_ I thought solemnly just before I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

"Stay where you are!" was all I heard and before I had a chance to react, the bedroom door came flying off its hinges as an enraged Edward stormed into the room.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled as I hid my face in the pillow.

Part of me felt bad for yelling at Edward but then I remembered everything that he had taken from me and I couldn't control the tears the started to soak the fabric of the pillow case. I wanted to be strong but I just couldn't find strength to fight both my gloomy thoughts and Edward, so I opted to give Edward a piece of my mind.

"I am the master of this castle and I'm telling you to come to dinner," I heard Edward demand which only made me more irritated, "and I'm telling you... I'm not hungry."

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry," Edward ordered harshly as I heard him take a step towards the bed. Did he really just say that? I questioned myself as I felt my fury rise.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I insisted before I pulled my head away from the pillow to glare at him.

"What did you say?" he shouted in disbelief. _Well done Bella at this rate, you'll be staying in the dungeon for sure_, I scowled subconsciously.

"You can't go around ordering people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that," I exclaimed calmly as continued to glare directly at him. _Don't back down Bella, even if it means spending the rest of your life locked away_, I told myself sternly.

"I can do whatever I want," Edward roared angrily which made me flinch further into the bed.

"Besides, it's rude" I muttered cautiously as I ignored Edward's statement.

"Oh? Rude is it? Then how about this if you continue to refuse to come down to dinner willingly, then I will drag you by your hair..." Edward snarled but I wasn't too worried as everyone around me was giving him stern, disbelieving looks.

"Master that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," I heard Emmett plead in a whispered tone.

"Please ...attempt to be a gentleman," Carlisle continued to plead cautiously.

"As if," I snorted quietly, luckily no one heard me.

"But why is she being so difficult?" Edward questioned before turning to ask me that exact question, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" I replied heatedly as new thoughts of my father flooded my mind and I couldn't help as the sobs quickly took over my body.

"Because I want you to come down to dinner!" Edward growled furiously but that's not what caught my attention. No what caught my attention was the simple fact; Edward had not denied being a bully!

"So you admit you're being a bully?" I questioned in a slightly more determined tone as the tears started to leak from my eyes once again. _Stupid Emotions_ I thought sadly as I tried to compose myself.

My thoughts were was soon cut off as I heard a growl erupt from Edward's throat just before Esme started mumbling softly.

"I'll give you, one last chance. Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" He muttered as calmly but there was still a slight note of frustration still clear in his tone.

"Aahaahaa... P...P..." Emmett scowled suggestively. God he can't be seriously trying to get Edward to learn his manners. Could he? I thought, amused.

"Fine please," Edward replied through gritted teeth. _Well, well, well _I beamed in the back of my mind. Maybe there was hope for him yet!

"No thank you," I replied gently as I felt all anger towards Edward leave my body. Maybe I was being stupid, if Edward could surely make the effect. Then I should to, I argued with myself but before I could speak, Edward's features changed from hopeful to pure fury.

"Fine! Starve then!" Edward growled angrily before storming out of the room.

_God what have I done?_ I thought sadly as I fell back against the pillows. Not only was I stuck in this horrible mans presence but I also had to starve just because I wouldn't eat him.

Drat, I was starting to feel rather hungry; what was I going to do? Could this night get any worse? I thought as I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that sleep would overcome me.

**A/N: I have big plans for this story; ha, ha, ha, ha. Next chapter well be Jacob's thought on Bella rejection lol. Please forgive any mistakes as I truly found it hard to put this chapter into Bella's Pov. **

**Please review my lovely readers and you can follow me on Twitter if you like twilightgemma.**


	14. Rejected and Craziness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the beast. All rights belong to the authors.**

**Heya everyone here's the next chap. Sorry that a few of you thought that Bella's Pov was unneeded. I will keep to one characters Pov for a scene unless asked for another character Pov. **

**Anyway thank you to the people who added me to their fav's, alerts and to the wonderful people that reviewed chapter 13! Sofia Michelle, emeraldstarforever,** **tina062093, Pianogirl05, A is for Angel, littlelizruth, CTgirl14, Angeldolphin01, Malfoys Little Twin, videl gohan son, Pedro IS Madi12 and bella swan25. **

* * *

**Warning Jacob is OOC in this story! **

* * *

**Jacob Pov:**

"Who does she think she is?" I roared angrily which made everyone turn their attention towards us as we walked into the tavern, "That girl had tangoed with the wrong man?"

"Darn right," Sam replied cheerfully.

"No one say's 'no' to Jacob Black. Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear," I confessed to Sam, who was listening intently.

"More beer?" Sam questioned holding a jug full of it as I had already drank one since I walked through the door.

"What for? Nothing helps. I disgraced" I answered, completely dismissing his question.

"Who, you? Never! Jacob you're got to pull yourself together," Sam demanded strongly, leaving no room for argument.

Moments later Sam started singing, the kind of words that had to be true.

"**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Jacob  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Jacob  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favourite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Jacob, no one's quick as Jacob  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Jacob's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on." **

_What Sam was saying was more than true! So why was I putting all my strength into getting one girl?_ I asked subconsciously but my mind could only come up with one answer, which was Bella was the most beautiful and smart girl in the whole of town and therefore mine!

My grin must have been returning to my face as my cheeks started to hurt as I watched Sam join Paul, Seth, Collin and Embry, as they began to sway in an effect to cheer me up.

Suddenly Collin voice took over the lead role, **"No one's been like Jacob. A king pin like Jacob."**

"**No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Jacob**" Sam sang.

**"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" **I sang, proudly joining. Before the whole tavern joined in with the singing, once again.

"**My, what a guy, that Jacob!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"**

There Sam started singing louder if that was possible, followed by the rest of my royal pack.  
**"Jacob is the best  
And the rest is all drips**

**No one fights like Jacob  
Douses lights like Jacob**  
**  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like Jacob!"**

**"For there's no one as burly and brawny"** One of the blonde bimbos chanted happily. I would have to remember to thank her in private later.  
**  
"As you see I've got biceps to spare"**I sang flexing my biceps for show.

**"Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny" **Sam sang with a smile.

**"That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair" **I replied ripping my shirt open to reveal them proudly.

"**No one hits like Jacob  
Matches wits like Jacob  
In a spitting match nobody spits like Jacob" **everyone sang intone.

**"I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!" **I shouted as I posed for my fans.

"**Ten points for Jacob!"**

"**When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"** I sang running up to the bar before cracking open half dozen eggs and devoured them whole. Before posing once again!

"**Oh, Ahh, wow!  
My, what a guy, that Jacob!"**

"**No one shoots like Jacob  
makes those beaus like Jacob"**

**"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Jacob"**Sam sang.

**"I use antlers in all of my decorating**!" I hummed intone as I sang, pointing to all the walls in the tavern as proof.  
**  
"My what a guy! Jacob!"** the all sang with their arms open wide as the song came to an end.

I sighed as the tune came to a end and quickly sloped back into my chair.

"Drinks on me!" I exclaimed happily, when all of a sudden Charlie barged into my tavern looking very panicked.

"Help! Help! Someone help me please! "Charlie cried looking around the tavern for anybody that was willing to help.

What the hell was Charlie doing here? Why on earth would earth is he frantically begging here for help? I questioned myself silently but my thoughts were cut off by another plead for help.

"Please I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked away in a dungeon," Charlie pleaded but what he was saying made no sense.

"Who?" Paul asked in an amused tone as we all thought he was a mad in this place.

"Bella, we must go at once. Not a second to lose! "Charlie muttered as he made his way to the door. However nobody moved from their seats, could you blame them through, Charlie was acting a little crazy.

"Whoa slow down, Charlie. Who's got Bella locked in a dungeon?" I asked curiously which caused Charlie to turn around to face the villagers and me.

"A monster! A horrible pale demon." Charlie replied waving his hands about, this caused all of us to stare at Charlie in shock before everyone burst out into laughter, particularly me.

Paul couldn't seem to help himself either as suddenly he was leaning over Charlie, firing questions at him.

"Was it a big monster?"

"Huge" Charlie stated in reply.

"With spooky red eyes?" Paul asked as his body shook with laughter.

"No! They were golden" Charlie responded.

"With sharp cruel fangs?" Paul enquired through his laughter.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" Charlie asked desperately but there was no way we were going to join Charlie in la, la land.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out," I replied, giving Paul, the do not hesitate look before jerking my thumb towards the door.

"Oh, thank you ... Thank you." Charlie said gratefully just before Paul and Embry lifter Charlie by his upper arms and threw him out into the bitter cold night.

As soon as the door flew shut we burst into another round of laughter. Good old Charlie always good for a laugh! I thought as I thought of all the ways I could get rid of him once me and Bella were married.

**A/N: Ok please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes as it seems I don't have a beta for pre- reader for this story. If anyone would like that job. I would be very grateful as I hate writing without a beta! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Hope is a funny think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast! All rights belong to the fablous Authors.**

**Thanks for everyone support over the last couple of months . It truly means a lot to me ... Anyway here is the next chapter of enchanted love . Please enjoy and review love gem. **

_**Previously: Edward exchanged Charlie's freedom in exchange for Bella to stay with him forever. It's Bella's first night in the castle and she has just refused to go to dinner with Edward. Mean while Jacob is making plans of his own! **_

**Edward's Pov:**

'I will never understand women! I tried to be nice to Bella but she just threw it back in my face. Why would she do that? Did I really repulse her that much?' I thought bitterly to myself as I paced my chambers.

After what seemed like hours of pacing, I heard the door my chambers that was also linked to the west wing click open. The sound alone put me on full alert. What if Bella had decided to break my rules and come to the west wing? What would I do? Could I really kill our only hope of becoming human's once again? I questioned myself as different scenarios started to play through my mind. Luckily my thoughts came to an erupt halt, once I noticed I could hear Emmett's thoughts coming from the door way.

"I ask nicely but she refuses! What…what does she want me to do…beg?" I began to rant too Emmett but I couldn't wait for his reply. I needed to see Bella!

That very thought consumed me and before I could stop myself, I reached out and grabbed the enchanted mirror that would let me see the person that was plaguing my mind.

"Show me the girl!" I demanded and within seconds the mirror began to glow before a clear picture of Bella and Alice talking appeared in front of me.

"I know the Master can be temperamental, but underneath all that anger and pale skin, he's not such a bad fellow. Why don't you give him a chance?" Alice pleaded gently with Bella. Part of me wished it could be me there pleading for her forgiveness. Another part of me didn't even want to hear the answer to Alice's question. As I feared Bella's reply!

"Why should I? Did he give my father a chance?" Bella agued in return, the tone in which she replied and her facial expression made me cling away from the mirror which lead to hear Bella and Alice's private conversation.

"Well, no. But once you get to know him…" Alice tried to reason with Bella but she was cut off as Bella began to argue back against her comment, "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

As those words left Bella's mouth, I knew that any hope of getting her to love me was gone. But that's not what stung! The thought of never getting to know Bella more cut me so deep that I willed the mirror to stop showing me the conversation between Alice and Bella. It was all too much!

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster." I whimpered mostly to myself. But I was also aware that Rosalie and Carlisle had also come to me and Emmett up in my chambers as I continued muttering my deepest thoughts, "how long must this go on? Is this cruel trick of fate? I simply made one careless wrong decision and then the witch was gone, and left me in this state. An object of revulsion and derision. Hated...Is there no one who can show me how to win the world's forgiveness?"

It felt so good to get that all off my chest! Unexpectedly there was no reply so I turned to face my friends. Just then I noticed my enchanted rose glow before another petal fell to the table underneath the jar. In that moment, I couldn't help but feel like the world was against me and I couldn't help the groan in despair that left my lips as I watched the petal settle on the table.

'No! What did they say? Shower her with compliments…impress her with your wit…Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentle man!' I repeated in my mind as each of my friends thoughts rerun through my head. That's when I knew I just couldn't give up hope!

Bella would love me; I would make her see the real man underneath this monster that I had become. She will become mine!


	16. Note and sorry on Hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
